Real
by HopelessRomantic235
Summary: After a few moments he seemed to melt away with the slight breeze, fire licking up his body, taking him away from her. She became frantic of loosing him again but there was nothing she could do to keep him with her, not this time and not any time. Oneshot


**A/N: I was supposed to upload this on Halloween, but...Yea...I kind of didn't...^-^; Ah, hehe? Anyway, I made it work, you'll see.**

**

* * *

Real**

* * *

She walked the lonely streets of Konoha in the dead of night, a small amount of fog circling her feet, the full moon guiding her way. It was so much like that night, she thought, she could almost see his face.

It had been a late night at the hospital, there weren't many patients but the paperwork seemed never-ending. She feared if she didn't make a dent in the mountain her whole office would be a paper-cut death zone.

Haruno Sakura was a little less than ordinary. She worked long hours during the week, spent the weekend with her friends and team, and now, on October 31, she walked the streets alone with nothing but the clouded moon to guide her way.

Sakura wasn't sure if it was just impulse or the melancholy scene that made her feet wonder down that same path, but when she found herself there she sighed, her tired eyes drooping even more so.

That seemed all she ever was, so tired…Of what you may ask? Everything…

She continued over to the bench anyway, her delicate hand gliding over the worn cement, forgotten memories finding their way back.

She remembered the backpack, the way his hands were stuffed in his pockets. _"Annoying"_ he said. She sat down and hung her head in her hands, her nails digging into her scalp.

She heard swift footsteps and raised her eyes form the ground. She didn't believe herself, he seemed to materialize out of the slight fog that covered her ankles. But, she could hear his barley-there foot-steps. Her breath caught in her throat and she more than expected the figure to be carrying a backpack, hands buried deep in his pockets. But, instead, he was wearing a dark cloak, gauze wrapped around his forehead.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything as he stared at her from across the brick-path.

"Sakura." His tone was so formal she felt like crying slightly, but she swallowed that lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak, however, no words could form on her tongue, she was awe-stricken, at a loss of what to do or how to react.

"You look…well…" His voice was slightly timid, awkward almost.

"Sasuke…" Her hands shook terribly and she considered running away from him, grabbing Naruto from his sleep.

As if reading her mind he flashed in front of her. "Don't run, Sakura."

"S-Sasuke…" Her voice trembled. "What…Why...?" She couldn't even form a decent sentence.

Suddenly his head turned to the left when a wolf cried it's mourning howl. "I should leave." He started to turn and then she was scared, of what? She didn't exactly know.

Her hands reached out and grabbed his cloak, fisting the soft material in her hands. "Please…Not yet." He stared at her for a long time and Sakura felt compelled to keep talking. "W…We miss you…" He closed his eyes.

"I know." Sakura stood, stepping closer to him.

"You've changed."

"I know." Her eyes searched his face but he was utterly impassive, just like old times.

"Stay…Please…" He seemed to think it over.

"I can't." Her heart sank and she felt her knees shake. She drew in a tremulous breath.

"I know…" After a few moments he seemed to melt away with the slight breeze, fire licking up his body, taking him away from her. She became frantic of loosing him again but there was nothing she could do to keep him with her, not this time and not any time.

She could still feel the ghostly touch of his skin on hers. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, silent tears falling over her cheeks and making little '_tap, ta__p_'s on the pavement. Her body shuddered and she ended up crawling on the stone bench, falling asleep in the eerie silence of the night.

The next morning she felt herself being jostled, picked up into someone's arms. She dimly recognized the orange attire, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Now, a week later, she still didn't know if he was real.

* * *

**A/N: See? I told ya i made it work.**

**Anywho, this is strictly a ONE-SHOT. So, please, no reviews urging me to continue.  
**


End file.
